joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff the Killer (Composite)
Summary Jeff the Killer is an iconic creepypasta character that has been used in multiple different medias and information plat-forms. This profile covers all versions of the character and scales him with other characters. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C likely 2-B, higher in Wendigo form. Far higher when fused with Zalgo or Slenderman Name: Jeff the Killer, Jeffery Woods, Jeffery Hadock, killerjeff, Jeffery Keaton, etc Origin: Creepypasta/Scaling/Youtube/Books/Games/Speculation?/wank?/etc. Gender: Male (Mostly) Age: Varies, generally thought to be a teenager Classification: Killer, murderer, Joker fan boy, proxy, wendigo, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel, Can harm Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, and Abstract Existence users (Harm Slenderman, Chara, Sonic.exe, and ghosts), Teleportation (As shown in various videogames as well as the original Jeff the Killer information via being summoned), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, and 8; Many fanfics consider Creepypastas to be immortal, bound to there stories, unrestricted by the laws of death and are "un-killable". In stories he has been shown tanking massive damage that would kill normal humans, as well as regenerating massive damage), Clairvoyance (In the original Jeff the Killer information, he always knows the location of his summoner), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with various blades in the "original stories". As shown in Ask Jeff and Jack as well as in MBK's Creepypasta universe he is also skilled with various firearms and military equipment), Enhanced Senses, Hacking (Shown in K. Banning Kellum's version of Jeff the Killer), Toon Force, Broadway Force, and Hammerspace (As shown in Ask Jeff and Jack), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Martial Arts (Is a skilled boxer in Jeff the Killer 2015, knows multiple forms of self defense in other media such as # Facts about Jeff the Killer), Psychometry (Shown in Insanity: Jeff the Killer), Summoning (Of rats varying size from small dog to larger than a human), Animal Manipulation, Time Slow (Shown in the Let's kill Jeff the Killer: Jeff's Revenge), Illusion Creation, Resurection (Shown in all of the Let's Kill Jeff the Killer series), Blood Manipulation, Creation (Of blood), Telekinesis, Fear Aura, Light Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Is a ghost), Technology Manipulation, Reality Warping (Shown in two RPG maker games), Fire Manipulation, Portal Creation via Slenderman's Diary, Explosion Manipulation with explosives, Fusion with Slenderman via unknown means and Zalgo via Blood of Zalgo ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgyzv6ugQoM Fused with Zalgo in The Blood of Jeff the Killer];This also likely gives him all their abilities), likely Possession (Both wendigo and proxies have been shown doing this), Spatial Manipulation, Temporal and Spatial BFR, Biological Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Transformation, Ice Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Wedigo exist as the embodiment of disease and cause a multitude of ailments), Air Manipulation, and Shapeshifting (Should scale to both Slenderman proxies via being a proxy and the wendigo via being a wendigo), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Aura, Status Effect Inducement, Possession, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Absorption, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Plot Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Acausality, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Magic, Age Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Power Nullification, likely many more. (Has been shown fighting characters with these abilities without being effected by any of them) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiversal level, likely Multiverse level (Killultiple slasher icons, Can harm/trade blows with Chara, Sonic.exe, and has killed a version of Slenderman, and scales to Composite Slenderman due to there only being one Slenderman) Higher in wendigo form ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVb4HCoRvB8 As shown in The Wrath of Jeffery Keaton]), Far higher when fused with Slenderman or Zalgo Speed: Infinite, possibly Omnipresent (Can keep up with Chara, Sonic.exe, and Slenderman) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiversal level, likely Multiversal level Stamina: Unknown Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Knives, various bladed weapons, various guns and explosives Intelligence: Above Average (Is often shown to be able to manipulate and outsmart humans) Weaknesses: None Notable Notes: *This is for fun and includes feats from fan videos, fanfics, video games, audiodramas, and various other forms of media. * For a better yet basic explanation for the profile's reasoning, look in the comments below. * For more information on abilities and tier ask HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Composites Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Horror Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Creepypasta Category:CrappyPasta Category:Tier 2 Category:HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Category:Demons Category:Zalgo Category:Fusions Category:Fusionism Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Category:Immortals Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hackers Category:Toon Force Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Psychopathic Kid Category:Summoner Category:Summoners Category:Summoning Users Category:Animal Users Category:Time Stop Category:Illusion Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Blood Users Category:Creation Users Category:Creation Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fear Manipulation Category:Light Users Category:Light Manipulation Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Portal Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Possession Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Biological Users Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Transformation Category:Transformation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Size Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Disease Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sadistic